No regrets
by Akkadia
Summary: Takes place after rumble johnny and ponyboy share one last thing...please read and review


A/N; Ok, this is just and idea I had so it will not be continued

A/N; Ok, this is just and idea I had so it will not be continued. I've read the outsiders and own the movie so… This takes place literally right after the rumble and I've changed a few things so I've made it my own…. For example, Johnny still has a little strength left…you'll see what I mean… Some of the characters may be OOC so please bear with me….

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters found in the novel the Outsiders so don't sue!

They had won.

The socs took off towards their mustangs and sped off like there was no tomorrow, leaving the greasers yelling and cheering. Sure there were a few groans but they only came from the ones who were really in pain…

"Whoo hoo! Party and the Curtis house!" a voice yelled. It sounded kind of like Two-bit.

Ponyboy wanted to chuckle but found he was having enough trouble staying focused. He could still feel that blow to his head. He groaned as he felt Dallas half carrying, half dragging him towards Buck's car. He knew where they were going and for some reason he didn't want to go. If Darry noticed his little brother missing again who knows what type of trouble he might wind up in. But Ponyboy knew that he couldn't argue with Dallas so he went along with him. Still he wanted to protest…

Thanks to Dallas' crazy driving Ponyboy was saved by the sound of sirens wailing, "Act sick, I'll say I'm taking you to the hospital." Dallas ordered.

Ponyboy obeyed, and after a brief discussion with the fuzz not to mention a personal escort, the two greasers made their way down the hall of the hospital, "Hey Dal, could I please talk to Johnny alone for the moment?' he requested surprising himself that he found the courage to ask him in the first place.

"I guess, need to take a leak quick anyway, but don't take to long." Dallas muttered as he headed towards the bathrooms.

Ponyboy thanked him as he entered Johnny's room. Unlike the last time Johnny was sitting up in his bed. His skin covered from the scars of that retched fire. His eyes, his puppy dog eyes snapped open.

"Pony?" Johnny's voice was weak, very weak, "Come in close the door"

Ponyboy did as requested, closed the door and took a seat Johnny on the edge of the bed. Not knowing if he would even feel it Ponyboy took a hold of Johnny's hand, "Johnny, remember what you said yesterday?"

FLASHBACK

"There's so much I hadn't done!" Johnny almost whimpered, "That time we were up in Windrexville, is the only time I've been away from our neighborhood," he closed his eyes, "I ain't even been kissed yet." He muttered his cheeks starting to slightly darken.

Ponyboy was taken aback. A good-looking guy like Johnny? Sure he wasn't as good looking as Soda but in Pony's eyes no one was as good looking as his brother. After the beating Johnny would never walk alone, but Ponyboy figured he would have at least one girlfriend. Greaser girls were rare yeah, but that didn't they didn't exist.

"Ponyboy I-" Johnny started but was stopped by the nurse,

END OF FLASHBACK

"You know in a few days, I have that hearing to attend. I don't know what will happen. For all I know the city could take me away from Darry and Soda." Pony Boy admitted quietly, "Johnny listen, ever since yesterday I've realized if you die, I'll be forced to go on living this one regret."

Johnny looked at his friend confused, "Regret? Ponyboy what do you mean?"

"Johnny, you told me yourself, you've never been kissed before." Ponyboy started.

"Pony where are you going with this?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, we've been best friends for a long time right? We've shared everything down to the last cigarette in the pack." Johnny said, 'Well Johnny, I've never been kissed before either. So why don't we share one last thing together?"

Johnny finally caught on and using what strength he could, leaned forward, 'Ok Pony, I wouldn't mind I guess," he said smiling weakly.

Ponyboy nodded and using his free hand stroked Johnny's dark face he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his friends in a sweet gentle kiss. Was it supposed to feel like this; this amazing? He didn't know. But he knew one thing he didn't want it to end.

Johnny pulled back still smiling weakly, "Thank you Ponyboy." He let out a groan as pain shot through his body.

Just then Dallas walked in and shot Ponyboy a look that clearly stated, 'We need to talk." "We'll be right back Johnnycake. We'll tell you all about the rumble.' He promised before grabbing Ponyboy's arm and literally dragging him out to the parking lot.

"Dally what is it what's wrong?" Ponyboy asked wincing when Dallas' hand rubbed against one of the wounds on his arm.

"Why did you do that? That was Johnny's first kiss and you stole it! Dallas yelled.

Ponyboy's face grew hot, "Dally come on! You're talking like I took away his very life or something! Johnny and I are best friends and we've shared everything. Hell, I'd take his place if I could just so he could live. Johnny means everything to me."

Dallas took a step back, he knew the two of them were close but he never realized just how close they actually where, "But why?"

"I wanted to share one last thing with him. If he has to die at least it will be with one less regret.

"What are you talking about? Johnny isn't going to die." Dallas spoke, " Come on let's head back inside and tell Johnny about the rumble…

A/N: Like I said something completely random, but if you liked please review!


End file.
